The focus of the NIH Animal Genetic Resource (NIHAGR) is the development of new animal models for the biomedical research community utilizing classical genetic techniques supplemented by molecular genetic procedures. This work has resulted in a relatively large number of new models which have proven to be of value for studies exploring immune regulation in infectious disease states as well as during tumor development. Other models developed by the NIHAGR are being used to study the interrelationship between obesity and hypertension in the rat and its role in the development of Insulin Independent Diabetes mellitus. The Resource has also developed models in the rat which have value for the study of chemical addiction in humans.In the mouse, a series of new models are being developed involving the transgenic green fluorescent protein (gfp) model. The transgene is being established on six standard inbred strain backgrounds plus being combined with the nude mutation on a standard background.